Angelo Della Morte
by Angel Of Darkness 2004
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada was forgotten. He was the twin no one wanted, the twin that could never live up to his older brothers Giotto and Natsu. Wanting to protect his brothers, he decides to change that and becomes a legend in the process. He becomes Angelo Della Morte, Death's Angel and he's about to face his toughest opponent yet.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Me: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first KHR story! This is a twinfic which I know is overdone but I had this idea and it became a plot bunny really quickly. I don't know how well this story is going to go but please stay with me until the end! I'll be posting more information at the bottom if you want it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

He's been called a lot of names in his lifetime.

 _Useless_

He was called useless since he would never do anything right. He didn't have much knowledge, and he wasn't strong.

 _He will never be enough._

People said he would never be like his brothers and that he would never be enough for them. It used to hurt but now he just scoffs at them.

 _Dame-Tsuna_

No-Good Tsuna. His peers called him that because he was not athletic and had bad grades. He grew to ignore the name.

 _Who?_

His mother and father didn't want him. They usually forgot about him and when they didn't, they would always compare him to his brothers.

 _Ignorant._

His older brother, Giotto, was the head of the mafia family Vongola while his older twin was the head of the CEDEF. He was supposed to be the brother who knew nothing about the mafia.

 _Oblivious_

He was said to be oblivious. He wasn't. In fact, he was quite observant. He just chose to live in ignorance for a while. After all, ignorance is bliss… right?

 _Innocent_

He was supposed to be innocent. He was never supposed to be in a relationship. He wasn't supposed to have blood on his hands. Yet he did.

 _Angel_

He was supposed to be an angel. Someone who was innocent and pure. And he was in a sense. He just wasn't the angel they thought of.

 _ **Valuable**_

Everyone wanted him to work for them. He was powerful and had knowledge some did not know about.

 _ **He's will always get the job done.**_

People said he was perfect for his job. That he would never disappoint them. He had to wonder what they would think when they saw his other personality.

 _ **Perfect Cielo**_

When he wasn't on the job, he went by the name Cielo. They called him Perfect Cielo since he could do so many things perfectly and without fail.

 _ **It's him!**_

Everyone knew about him. They whispered his name in either fear or reverence, and he would never be forgotten. He was a legend.

 _ **Knowledgeable**_

He was said to know everything going on in the world, and he did. He was not ignorant to the underground or with recent trends.

 _ **Aware**_

He was very aware of everything. About people's relationships, about attacks and when the next one was going to be, and just when something was going to fall or was falling.

 _ **Stained**_

He's killed before. He's been in relationships. He's seen and done some things that he will never forget and vows that he never will. Everyone knows this about him. After all, why did he have to hide it?

 _ **Angel**_

He was supposed to be an angel. Just not the one you usually thought of. He was Death's Angel. The one who brought destruction wherever he went. The one who had the blood of many on his hands and will continue to do so.

Despite all this, he still loved his family. Maybe not his parents but definitely his brothers. They never ignored him and tried to protect him, even if he didn't need it.

That is why he chose to do this. That is why he chose to be a hitman. That is why he chose to be Death's Angel.

If it was to protect his brothers, he would do anything. Even if it meant staining his hands and hiding it with a smile. Even if it meant going through Reborn's twisted sense of training.

His name was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He was the twin brother of Sawada Natsuyoshi, and the younger brother of Sawada Ieyasu.

His parents were Sawada Nana and Iemitsu.

He was supposed to be ignorant of the mafia, but he wasn't.

He was a legendary hitman trained by Reborn who soon earned the name Angelo Della Morte, Death's Angel.

And he would do anything to protect his brothers, even if it meant becoming Death itself.

* * *

 **And cut! So I have a few things to tell you before I sign off for the day.**

 **First, I have a Tumblr in case anyone wants to know. I'll be posting things like OC profiles and information on when a story is getting updated. You don't have too because I'll be posting information on here too. My username is angelofdarkness2004. Here's the link**

 **blog/angelofdarkness2004**

 **Secondly, I want to ask about pairings. I wasn't really planning on doing any but I'm open to it if you want. I'll post a poll on my profile or you can just comment but yeah.**

 **And thirdly, I don't have an updating schedule yet so updates will be far in between.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Me: Hey everyone! I know i posted the first chapter yesterday but I decided to post another chapter today because I needed your opinion on something.**

 **I did plan to have the Tsuna's Guardians be Natsu's Guardians but I kind of want them to be Tsuna's. What do you think? I can't progress the story without knowing this and I wanted you guys tp have an opinion about it.**

 **Anyways, I decided to post every two days. For example, if I post Monday, then I'll post again on Thursday. So expect a chapter every two days.**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to vote on who Tsuna should be paired with! Bye!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

"Ah Cielo, how was the mission?" his employer asked.

Cielo smirked and answered, "It went well. Now where's my pay?"

His employer smirked at him and handed him a briefcase. Cielo took it silently and when he opened it, he found a million yen in it, just like he asked.

"I think that will be suitable?" his employer asked.

Cielo suddenly smiled brightly, startling his employer, who took it as a good sign.

"This should be good but there's one more thing I need," Cielo said casually.

"Of course! Whatever you want Cielo," his employer said nervously.

Cielo smiled serenely, looking a bit like the angel he was supposed to be. He stood up, briefcase in hand, and pulled out his gun, aiming it at his employer.

"I want… your death," Cielo said cheerfully.

His employer paled and asked, "What?"

Cielo hummed thoughtfully and said, "You've been causing a lot of problems for Vongola, Mr. Alfonsi. Problems that I have to take care of."

"B-but you don't work for the Vongola!" Mr. Alfonsi protested, standing up from his chair.

"I have some… personal… connections to Vongola Mr. Alfonsi that may be jeopardized because of what you have done. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to get rid of you. Permanently," Cielo explained.

Cielo cocked his gun while Mr. Alfonsi panicked.

"Y-you bastard!" he screamed.

Cielo just smiled serenely at him and without warning, shot him in the chest. Mr. Alfonsi fell to the floor, quickly losing blood.

"Y-you… really are… the Angel… of Death," he choked before he breathed his last.

Death's Angel sighed as he looked at the mess his former employer made.

"What a mess you left me Mr. Alfonsi," he said, shaking his head, "But that's what you get for messing with Vongola."

Cielo quickly cleaned the blood on the floor and positioned the body so that it can easily be found.

And then, he disappeared without a word.

* * *

"... the death of Ferdinand Alfonsi has shocked many and investigators are still out chasing the murderer. Angelo Della Morte, also known as Death's Angel or Angel of Death, has been a likely suspect of the recent murder…"

Sawada Ieyasu, known as Giotto to his friends or most widely known as Vongola Decimo, sighed as he overheard the news on the TV.

"Kind of scary, huh? To think that such a big Mafia Don is dead…," Giotto's brother, Sawada Natsuyoshi, nicknamed Natsu and also the head of the CEDEF, said.

Giotto shrugged and said, "Probably another assassination. They're very common for Mafia Dons."

"True," Natsu replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" a voice from behind them asked.

The brothers jumped and turned around to see their younger brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi, coming down the stairs.

"We're just talking about the recent murder that happened," Natsu said bluntly.

"Natsu!" Giotto hissed in warning, which Natsu just ignored.

Tsuna smiled sympathetically and said, "I heard about that. It's scary that such a famous CEO has been murdered so easily. Have they found a suspect?"

"Yeah, they suspect Angelo Della Morte," Natsu reported.

Tsuna's eyes widened, "Isn't he a famous assassin?"

Giotto nodded and replied, "He is. He is said to be bring death and destruction wherever he goes."

Tsuna shuddered and said, "I hope I never meet him."

"Me too," his brothers said in unison.

Before they could continue the conversation, they were interrupted by a smooth voice popping out of nowhere.

"Dame-Giotto and Baka-Natsu, go help Mama set the table. I need to speak with Dame-Tsuna alone," Reborn, who had been returned to his adult form, demanded.

"But…," Giotto tried to protest.

He was quickly silenced by Reborn's glare, and he and Natsu quickly walked to the kitchen.

Reborn turned to Tsuna and asked, "How did the mission go Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna gave his mentor a small smile and answered, "It went fine. As it turns out, my employer was interfering with Vongola, so I quickly disposed of him."

"Good," Reborn said, before softening slightly, "And how are you?"

Reborn usually didn't show his concern but Tsuna was only 16 and his hands were already bathed in so much blood, too much blood for a 16-year-old. While Natsu was the same age as him, he hadn't killed as much as Tsuna did and Reborn was often concerned about Tsuna's mental health.

Tsuna frowned and shuddered slightly, "It… it was a little frightening. How effortlessly and easily I killed him. I didn't even feel sad about his death at first and I had to remind myself that he was still human. I had to remind myself that I took a life but it's hard to feel something about it after I've killed so many."

Reborn sighed and said, "I know. After a while, feeling remorse becomes harder. But you have to cling on to your humanity or else you'll become something you would never usually want to be."

Tsuna nodded. He understood what Reborn was talking about. If he lost his humanity, he would just become a shell of a human that killed without feeling anything. He didn't want that.

Reborn smiled slightly at his student and said, "Everything will be fine Dame-Tsuna. Now, let's get some lunch."

Tsuna smiled gratefully in return before following Reborn into the kitchen.

* * *

"Where is Alfonsi?" the boss 'asked' his subordinate.

"H-he was murdered sir," one of his subordinates answered.

"By whom?" he demanded.

"Angelo Della Morte… Death's Angel," his other subordinate replied.

The boss growled and said, "That man is getting on my last nerves. Are the preparations almost ready?"

"Yes sir!" his subordinates said in unison.

"Good. Let's put our plan into action. Death's Angel will have no idea what is coming."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Me: Hello everyone! I have to admit, this chapter is informational than anything. Things will get really interesting next chapter but I wanted to give you guys some more background. Anyways, you can still vote for who Tsuna should be paired with (hetero or slash, I don't really care) and someone suggested to me to have the Arcobaleno as Tsuna's guardians. I kind of like the idea and I might go with it but what do you think? That's all I have to say for now so I hope you enjoy! Bye!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

When Tsuna entered the kitchen with Reborn, his mother didn't even notice and if she did, she didn't comment on it. This was common in the Sawada household. His mother always ignores him in favor of his brothers, but he never resented them. He didn't even hate his mother though he did hate his father with a burning passion.

Sawada Iemitsu always put his Family over his family and while it had become better while Giotto was Vongola Decimo, he still didn't visit that often. Tsuna just wanted to shout at the man, but he couldn't without revealing he knew about the mafia.

Tsuna couldn't help but have a flashback to before he became Reborn's student. Before he became Death's Angel and when he was neglected by Nana.

 _Flashback_

" _Mama, can I play in the park?" a seven-year old Tsuna asked._

 _His mother didn't answer which caused Tsuna to frown. His seven year old brain wondered what he did wrong before he remembered he forgot to say please._

" _Mama, can I please play in the park?" Tsuna asked again._

 _Again, his mother ignored him, too busy thinking about Giotto who would be coming back from school soon. Seven year old Tsuna didn't know that back then and frowned as he tried to get his mother's attention._

" _Mama," he said._

 _When she didn't reply, he said it louder, "Mama!"_

 _She once again ignored him which made him shout louder._

" _MAMA!"_

 _This caused Nana to drop the glass she was holding, which fell to the floor and shattered. Nana turned around and give Tsuna a scolding look._

" _Tsuna, what have I said about shouting in the house?" she asked disapprovingly._

" _But…," he tried to protest._

" _No buts young man! Now go to your room. Honestly, why can't you be more like Giotto or Natsu?"_

 _Flashback End_

That was the first time that he heard her compare him to his brothers. It continued ever since. Whenever Tsuna would want something and Nana would ignore him, he would try to get her attention which lead to her comparing him to his brothers.

Tsuna remembered his mindset back then too. He was always trying to be better than he was, to be more like his brothers.

It wasn't until Reborn came that he realized that he _**wasn't**_ his brothers. He was Sawada Tsunayoshi and he would never be his brothers. He was a different person and he always would be.

Tsuna remembered the feeling of freedom that the revelation caused. He felt free from the expectations that people set upon him because of his brothers and he couldn't be happier.

It was then that Reborn told him that his brother was going to be a mafia boss and his twin was going to be the head of the CEDEF. His world came crashing down around him. And that was when he asked Reborn to train him.

 _Flashback_

" _Your older brother, Giotto, is going to be the tenth boss of the Vongola Family while your twin, Natsu, is going to be the head of the CEDEF," Reborn stated._

" _What about me?" the then fourteen-year old Tsuna asked._

" _You were never supposed to know about the mafia but I thought you should because you will be targeted for being the younger brother of the Vongola Decimo and CEDEF Head," Reborn explained._

 _Tsuna was silent as he took in what Reborn said before abruptly saying, "Teach me."_

 _Reborn stared at him in surprise (though Tsuna couldn't tell back then) before saying, "What for?"_

" _I… I want to protect my brothers. I don't want to be left in the dark. They've protected me for so long and now it's my turn to protect them. So please... teach me how to protect them," Tsuna asked determinedly._

 _Reborn hummed thoughtfully and asked, "You'll do anything for them?"_

 _Tsuna nodded and Reborn asked another question, "Even if it means killing people?"_

 _Tsuna bowed his head and confirmed, "Even if it means killing people."_

 _Reborn scrutinized him for a moment before smiling sadistically and answering, "Well then, get ready for a year of intense training. I'll have a lot of fun tor-tutoring you."_

 _Tsuna suddenly wondered if he made a mistake but quickly dismissed the thought. He had to do this. For his brothers._

 _Flashback End_

It was a year of hell for Tsuna but it was worth it. Tsuna never regretted his decision to become a hitman, and he never would.

Not only did he protect his brother, but he also required a few friends because of it. Though some of them were slightly crazy, he loved his friends and wouldn't give them up for the world.

Speaking of friends, Giotto's and Natsu's guardians were coming over from Italy soon. Tsuna had sort of met them, but they didn't know him so it would be an interesting first meeting.

The only reason Giotto and Natsu were in Japan now was to visit Nana and Tsuna and their guardians must've gotten bored or something because they were supposed to stay in Italy until Giotto and Natsu came back.

Almost as if hearing his thoughts, the doorbell rang which Giotto ran to answer.

"Guys! You're here!" Tsuna heard Giotto say nervously.

Tsuna knew things were going to get a lot more interesting.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Me: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I wanted to wait to get your opinions on things. So i finally decided to make Tsuna's guardians Natsu's guardians but I think I might have the Arcobaleno as Tsuna's guardians. I'm still thinking about that so if it does happen, it won't for quite a few chapters. Natsu's guardians will still be quite close to Tsuna though. Also, you can still vote for Tsuna's pairing so please do that while you can. I have a poll on my profile for it. I'll be closing the poll in about two weeks. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! See you later!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

"Guys! You're here!" Giotto said nervously before his voice dropped to a harsh whisper, "Why are you here?"

G, Giotto's Storm Guardian bowed and apologized, "I'm sorry Decimo, but we were bored, and we wanted to meet your other brother, Tsunayoshi."

Giotto sighed. He knew that they were lying about something. His Hyper Intuition acted up after G's first sentence, but he knew the second part was true. He decided to wait a bit before talking to them about it. He also knew that eventually his guardians and Natsu's guardian would want to meet Tsuna, but he was hoping that it would be in better terms when he was prepared for the chaos that would follow.

Giotto suddenly felt guilt swell up inside him. He hated lying to his brother about being in the mafia, but he had no choice. Tsuna didn't deserve the life of the mafia and it was his job as Tsuna's big brother to protect go m no matter what.

Pushing aside the guilt he felt, Giotto let his and Natsu's guardians in.

"Everyone! You're here!" Natsu said in excitement as he ran up to his guardians.

Gokudera and G bowed to him and Giotto and said, "Ohajo Juudaime!"

Despite not being the Decimo, Gokudera called Natsu Juudaime because he was the tenth person that accepted him for who he was.

"Hey Natsu/Giotto!" Yamamoto Takeshi and Yamamoto Asari said in greeting, each of them putting one arm around their respective boss' shoulder.

"IT'S EXTREMELY GOOD TO SEE YOU SAWADA!" Sasagawa Ryohei and Sasagawa Knuckles yelled in greeting.

"Hn," was all Hibari and Alaude said from his corner away from the group.

"Natsu-nii! Gio-nii!" Lambo said, hugging his brothers.

Lampo just waved at them lazily in greeting.

"Kufufu/Nufufu, lovely to see you again my dear Natsuyoshi/Giotto," Mukuro acknowledged.

"Bossu! It's great to see you!" Chrome said cheerfully, smiling at her friend.

Natsu laughed and replied, "It's good to see you guys again too. But what are you going here? You were supposed to remain in Italy until we returned."

Takeshi laughed and said, "We got bored! So we decided to surprise you! We also wanted to meet your younger brother. Where is he?"

As if on cue, a soft and innocent voice (at least to Giotto, Natsu, and his guardians) asked, "Who are your friends Giotto-nii, Natsu-nii?"

Everyone turned to the kitchen doorway where Tsuna was smiling softly at them, one hand on the door frame and the other hanging from his side.

The guardians (except for Kyoya who was smirking for some reason) were a bit surprised to see him. He looked nothing like the imagined.

Tsuna had brown, gravity defying hair with brown eyes that looked a little orange depending on the lighting. He had smooth skin and a soft look to him. He had long eyelashes that accented his eyes and plump lips that looked very kissable.

Kyoya, seeing their reactions, grew protective of Tsuna and growled quietly to himself.

As for the other guardians, they could suddenly understand why Natsu and Giotto tried to protect him.

He was an angel that needed to be shielded from the horrors of the world and the guardians felt an overwhelming urge to protect him.

Giotto smiled at his brother and introduced his brother to everyone, pointing at them when we said their name, "The red haired guy is G and his look alike is brother Hayato. Next we have Takeshi and Asari and Knuckles and Ryohei. The lazy one is Lampo and the younger is Lambo. The ones with the pineapples for hair are Mukoro, Dameon, and Chrome. And finally, the ones in the corner are Aluade and…"

"Kyoya!" Tsuna said in excitement, interrupting his brother and running up to the boy to give him a hug.

The other guardians winced, expecting him to be bitten to death but were surprised when he only smirked.

"Omnivore," he acknowledged.

Everyone, including Giotto and Natsu, felt their jaws drop.

"NANI?!" they yelled in unison.

"Tsuna, how does Hibari know you? And why does he call you omnivore?" Natsu asked.

Tsuna turned to them in surprise and asked, "I thought you knew! Remember when I used to rant about my new friend all the time?"

"That was Hibari?" Giotto and Natsu said, yelping in unison.

They were suddenly hit in the head by Reborn, who had been silently watching the little reunion/meeting.

"A mafia boss and the head of the CEDEF shouldn't act like that Dame-Giotto, Baka-Natsu," he said.

The guardians (plus Giotto and Natsu) shot him looks of warning but thankfully, Tsuna remained oblivious (or, so they thought).

"Are you guys still playing that mafia game?" Tsuna asked, laughing at Reborn's antics.

"Huh? I mean, yeah… we are," G answered hurriedly before anyone could say anything else.

Everyone couldn't help but let out a silent sigh of relief. Thank god that Takeshi called it a game for a few years before realizing that it was the real thing and thank god that Tsuna still believed it was a game.

"Dame-Tsuna, go make me an espresso," Reborn commanded.

Tsuna knew that meant that Reborn wanted to talk to them so with a quick smile at the group, he went into the kitchen to get Reborn his espresso.

"Now," Reborn said now that Tsuna was in the kitchen, secretly listening in, "tell me the _**real**_ reason why you're here."

Most of the guardians couldn't help but gulp in response. After a minute of intense silence, it was Gokudera that broke first.

"W-we were attacked by an enemy Familia! And they nearly destroyed us!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Me: Hello everybody! I know it had been awhile since I have updated but I thought I would wait until the holidays were here. I have been on break for about a week now but I was busy because some family members came down and then Christmas happened. Anyways, I am back and I will be updating regularly from now on. Also, you can still vote on who Tsuna should be paired with. I will be closing the poll after New Year's. That's all I have to say for now so I hope you enjoy! See you later!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

Tsuna's eyes widened at Gokudera' s words.

"What?" he muttered to himself.

'Why would anyone attack Vingola? They know that it's under my protection' he wondered to himself.

"G, report," he hard Giotto say in his boss voice.

"A few days ago, we received reports about a new famiglia. They were a seemingly small family, but they were very strong apparently. They requested a meeting between their boss and you. We agreed but before we could contact you, they decided to attack," G said.

"What's the name of this famiglia?" he heard Natsu ask.

"The Odiato Family," G replied.

"The Hated Family?" Tsuna muttered to himself.

'How did they go under my radar for so long? I have spies everywhere that give me information daily. Were they discovered?' Tsuna asked himself.

"How bad was the damage?" Giotto asked.

This time, it was Gokudera who answered, "Pretty bad. Over two hundred people were killed while over a thousand were injured."

There was a tense silence after that and Tsuna's blood turned cold.

'So many people,' he thought with sadness and anger.

Tsuna took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He was getting too angry but even though he calmed down somewhat, his mind thirsted for blood. More specifically, the Odiato' Famiglia's blood.

He suddenly heard Nastu take a deep, shaky breath and ask, "Was anyone else attacked?"

Another tense silence before G replied, "Yes. Multiple Vongola bases were attacked at the same time and no one was prepared."

Giotto's voice was hard when he said, "G, prepare a plane immediately. We need to get to Italy as fast as possible. We need to prepare for war."

Before any of his guardians could reply, Reborn cut in saying, "Are you sure you want to declare war Decimo? There is no going back once the declaration is made."

"I'm sure Reborn. What they have done is unforgivable. Normally, I would be all for trying to be diplomatic but the have already attacked us unprovoked," Giotto said.

Reborn sighed and although Tsuna couldn't see it, he nodded. Tsuna knew that Reborn didn't exactly agree with it, but he wasn't talking to Giotto anymore, he was talking to the Vongola Decimo. Once he made a decision, Reborn had no choice but either follow it or leave.

"But what about Mom and Tsuna?" Natsu asked.

Tsuna leaned in more, so he could hear Giotto's answer.

"He will remain here where it is safe. Nobody knows he exists and no one will speak of him. We'll double the guards around the house. Understood?" he replied.

There was silence for a moment and Tsuna could only assume that everyone was nodding their head. The conversation ended there apparently as nobody said anything else.

Tsuna sighed. He knew that Giotto wanted to protect him, but he could take care of himself. It was times like these where Tsuna wished that they knew he was a hitman.

Now that he thought of it, he knew that Angelo Della Morte would have to make an appearance. He was Vongola's protector, and he couldn't help but feel guilty that he didn't' stop the Odiato Famiglia.

He couldn't help but grin sadistically. The Odiato Famiglia had no idea what enemy they had created. Tsuna would do anything to protect his brothers and the Vongola by extension and the Odiato Famiglia had crossed a line.

They would soon learn exactly why he was called Death's Angel.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Me: Hey everyone! I honestly didn't expect to update so soon. I thought it would be at least a week before I updated but here I am. Before we get started with the chapter, I want to give you some statistics for the poll. Here they are:**

 **Reborn: 8**

 **Kyoya: 2**

 **Gokudera: 1**

 **Mukuro: 1**

 **Byakuran: 1**

 **Fon: 1**

 **Enma: 1**

 **So yeah, Reborn is currently winning by a lot. You can still vote but I am closing the poll next Sunday. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

"Now, can anybody tell me why nobody knew anything about the Odiato Famiglia?" Cielo asked his spies false sweetly.

One of the spies gulped and replied, "There wasn't any sign of them! They didn't have a base, they didn't have any accounts that were linked to them, there was nothing!"

Cielo cursed silently. It was as if they didn't exist before. His spies were top notch, the best in the business. If his spies couldn't get information on them then no one else could have known.

"Can you find any information on them?" Cielo questioned.

The other spy smiled hesitantly at the question and said, "Yes. Now that they are in the open, we should be able to track them."

"Good. There's already been one attack. I do not want another one. Get back to me when you get the information I want. Oh, and keep an eye on Giotto and Natsu as well as their friends," he ordered,

And with, Cielo left.

* * *

Tsuna sipped his coffee thoughtfully as he waited for his other informat to come. He was at his favourite cafe which was also a hide out for a few of his subordinates.

The chair in front of him was suddenly scooted back as his informat sat down.

He smiled at her as he said, "How are you doing?"

The girl across from his smiled back and replied, "Good. Now, what do you need?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes and said, "As professional as ever Kyoko."

"I try," was her reply.

Kyoko was a pleasant surprise that he had discovered when he first started being a hitman. Natsu was enamoured with her and they were currently going steady but before that, Tsuna was one of her best friends. But Natsu never told her that he was apart of the mafia and when Kyoko confronted him, about it, he told her the truth.

She wanted to become apart of it and so she became one of his most trusted informants as nobody would expect a girl as sweet as Kyoko to be apart of the mafia.

"I have a job for you. I need information about the Mamoru Famiglia. They are a new, local Yakuza group that has just started up. I was hoping to make them allies with the Vongola," Tsuna said, getting serious.

"Consider it done. How soon do you want the information?" Kyoko said confidently.

"As soon as possible," Tsuna replied.

"It'll be ready in two days," was her reply.

Tsuna just smiled happily. He had no doubt that she would get it done. She wasn't the world's second greatest spy for nothing.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, have you found any information?" Reborn asked once Tsuna got home.

Tsuna rolled his eyes and asked, "Don't you have your own informants?"

Reborn glared at him and Tsuna quickly relented. He may have been the Angel of Death but Reborn was the scariest person he has ever encountered.

"They're looking into it. Before the attack, they had no idea who they were. There was nothing to find," he reported.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, "Nothing?"

Tsuna shook his head, "It's weird. It's like they didn't exist before."

Reborn frowned, "That is troubling. I'll have to look into this more. But for now, get me an espresso."

Tsuna held in his groan and did as Reborn said. He did have to smirk a little. Reborn was the world's greatest hitman and if anyone could find anything, it would be him.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to leave Giotto-nii, Natsu-nii? You haven't been here for too long," Tsuna asked, concerned.

Giotto smiled reassuringly at his brother and replied, "We'll be fine. There was just a small accident that we have to take care of and we'll be back in a couple weeks."

Tsuna faked a sigh of relief and said, "That's good. Be safe, okay?"

"We will," Natsu confirmed.

The brothers shared a hug before they went to talk to their mother. While Tsuna had a dislike for her, his brothers still loved her and wished they could be a real family again.

A foolish dream, he had thought and still thinks.

Reborn had already left, having already said his private goodbye so Tsuna turned to Kyoya and the other guardians

"It's was nice to meet you and it was good to see you again Kyoya. Visit soon please?" Tsuna said smiling, making some of the others blush.

The others (except for Kyoya and Alaude) nodded their heads, trying to please the angel. Tsuna smiled happily which made the others sigh in silent relief.

"Herbivores," Hibari scoffed.

"Kyoya," Tsuna said in admonition.

Kyoya kept silent which made the others laugh.

Once Giotto and Natsu said goodbye to their mother, the group waved a final goodbye to Tsuna and then left to catch their plane.

Nana just ignored Tsuna as they left the airport but Tsuna didn't care. After all, he had more work to do.

* * *

"So the Vongola Don is coming back to Italy, hmm?" the boss of the Odiato Famiglia asked his spy.

"Yes, he is. Do you want me to spy on them?" the spy asked, a cruel smirk making its way across his face.

The boss mirrored his smirk and said, "Of course. Your information will be invaluable and once we have those bastards captured, you will have the honor of torturing them first and then killing them once we are done.

The spy thanked him before leaving. As he left, he couldn't hold in a cold chuckle. Oh how he loved fresh blood in the morning. He hoped Cielo did too. After all, this next attack would be dedicated to him.

* * *

 **Reviewer Replies:**

 **CallmeCrazylol: He is having fun with it. Probably because I'm having fun with it too. While I like the trope where Tsuna is oblivious, I also like it when everyone else is oblivious too while the main character isn't. One of my favourite things to write is when people discover other people's secrets. I find their reaction hilarious so you won't be disappointed when everyone discovers what Tsuna is doing.**

 **Lesmeal: Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Me: Okay I'm going to make this quick so I can get this chapter out. Some things will have to wait for next chapter like reviewer replies but I'll get ti them next time. The only bit of news I have is that Reborn won the poll so R27 will be the pairing for this story. That's all I have to say for now so I hope you enjoy! See you later!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

Giotto couldn't help but sigh in relief once the plane landed. While he loved his brother, his guardians, and his own guardians, it was very hard to keep them behaved during a trip. It was all the usual madness except they were i an enclosed space with no escape. Fun.

But Giotto was genuinely glad to be back. While he loved Japan an being with his family, he loved tay too and the Famiglia he had here. It didn't mean he would choose Famiglia over family but he cared for both a lot.

Giotto suddenly winced as he heard something break behind him. Turning around, he saw his guardians, Natsu's guardians, and Natsu himself shielding something from view.

Giotto grinned sadistically. As much as he loved his guardians and his brother (and Natsu's guardians by extension) there was no way they would be able to get away from a punishment. Ah, what a good way to start their stay in Italy.

* * *

The attack came suddenly and with no warning. Giotto and the rest had just settled into the manor when there was a sudden explosion coming from the other side of the manor. Giotto immediately went into boss mode and started to shout orders.

"Lambo, Lampo, evacuate anyone who can't fight! Hibari and Alaude, get me information on who's attacking! Everyone else, fight off the attackers and take someone prisoner so we can interrogate the later!"

Everyone quickly complied and the battle started. Their attackers were strong but not nearly as strong as the guardians. They were more like lackeys than anything. But then someone else entered the fray.

"Ah, it always so nice to smell fresh blood in the morning," a amused, male voice rang out.

As if flipping a switch, the fighting stop. The new guy looked pretty ordinary but he had scars everywhere. The most notable ones were one his face. Most of them looked like burn or knife marks, a testimony that this guy was not a person to mess with.

"Who are you?" Giotto demanded.

The man grinned and answered, "Why, I am Alessandro and I am the Rain guardian to the Odiato Familia's boss."

Everyone's eyes widened in recognition.

"What's your boss' name?" Natsu asked.

Alessandro tutted and said, "Now that would ruin the fun. What I want to know is how you got Angelo Della Morte on your side."

"Angelo Della Morte? What do you mean? He isn't on anyone's side!" Natsu pritested.

The man laughed amusedly and said, "So you don't know? Angelo Della Morte always attacks with one purpose. To kill anyone in the way of the Vongola Famiglia. And here we thought he was sent by you."

If Giotto was surprised, he didn't let it show. Questions would be for later, when they had time.

"Why are you attacking us?" he decided to ask.

Alessandro frowned in annoyance and said, "I'm done with all these questions."

And without warning, he attacked.

* * *

Two days after his meeting with Kyoko, he once again sat at the cafe that they meet at before. Tsuna always arrived earlier than Kyoko but she was never late. She was very punctual and was usually there in the dot.

"Do you have the information I wanted?" he asked in lieu of a greeting.

"What? No greeting," Kyoko asked, sitting down.

At his deadpan expression, Kyoko rolled her eyes and muttered, "And you talk about me being professional."

Louder, she said, "The Mamoru Famiglia is a lot like Vongola. They mostly care about each other and their main goal is to keep the town safe. They have about one thousand or so members so they're pretty small compared to some Families. But they seem genuine and the Vongola would certainly benefit from such an alliance."

"Do you have anymore information?" Tsuna asked.

Kyoko took a folder out of her bag and handed it to him. He took it and opened it, skimming through everything.

Finally, he said, "This is good. Thank you Kyoko."

Kyoko smiled proudly and said, "Your welcome."

* * *

When he finally went home after his meeting with Kyoko, he thought over the information she had given him.

' _The Mamoru Famiglia will prove to be very loyal allies if they chose to accept an alliance. They're very new though which will cause some problems but they have a lot of potential.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. Sighing slightly, he picked it up and answered it.

"What is it?" he asked in irritation.

His eyes quickly widened however and he replied, "Hold on, I'll be there in a bit."

He abruptly hung up and looked out the window. It looks like his plan to meet the Mamoru Famiglia will have to wait. He had a flight to Italy to catch.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Me: Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since I last updated but I swear, I have not forgotten this story! I've started writing a lot of other stories which I've been focusing on instead of this one. Updated will probably be irregular from now so please bare with me. Anyways, thank you for all the support for this story so far and i hope you enjoy! See you later!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akari Amano does but I do own the OCs.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains a fight scene which I have little experience writing.**

* * *

Alessandro lunged at them and Giotto had to react quickly. Going into Hyper-Dying Will Mode, he dodged and aimed a flaming punch at his back. Alessandro also dodged, flipping over him before kicking him in the stomach, sending him back.

Before he could attack again, Asari and Takeshi were in front of him, smiles on their faces but still looking very deadly with their swords.

"We'll take care of this Giotto," Asari said, Takeshi nodding in agreement.

Giotto began to protest before noticing the looks in their eyes. He sighed in defeat before conceding.

"He's all your," was all he said.

Asari's and Takeshi's grins grew vicious as they stared down the Odiato Famiglia's Rain Guardian.

The man in question regarded them with curiosity as he said, "So you're the Decimo's and CEDEF's Rain Guardians. This will be very… interesting."

Reaching behind his back, Alessandro pulled out a scythe which retracted as he did so. His opponents brought their own weapons out and for a moment, nobody moved. Asari moved first, trying to strike his arm, but he quickly parried it before it hit. Takeshi took this time to also lunge while he was distracted, aiming for his stomach this time around.

Alessandro let go of Asari's sword to block it before swinging his scythe at him. Takeshi blocked it as Asari attacked Alessandro. Alessandro quickly let Takeshi go before ducking and rolling away.

As the three battled each other, more battles waged around them as the Vongola Famiglia took care of the henchmen. It was like those cliche movies where the henchmen could be taken out with a punch or two.

"Retreat!" one of the henchmen yelled, other quickly following his command.

The henchmen knew they were no match for the Vongola Decimo, CEDEF, and their Guardians. Alessandro saw this and grew angry.

"What are you doing you morons? Who said to retreat?" Alessandro demanded, distracted from Asari and Takeshi.

The pair took this time to attack, but Alessandro was quick. Asari managed to disarm him but not before Alessandro disarmed him as well. Takeshi took a kick to the stomach, sliding back.

However, before they could attack again. Alessandro sighed.

"It seems like we'll have to cut our time short," he said, pouting like a kid who got his toy taken away.

Before anyone could react, Alessandro grabbed his scythe and with a mocking salute, he was off, the henchmen following him.

"Addio," he sang before they disappeared, leaving the rest of them to stand in stunned silence.

* * *

As Tsuna stepped off the plane, he couldn't help but smile fondly. He loved Japan a lot, but he had also grown quite fond of Italy. He honestly wouldn't mind living there as long as he could travel back and forth between Japan and Italy.

Quickly becoming serious again, he called Reborn.

"Ciao," a voice answered.

"Reborn, we have a problem," Tsuna said, skipping pleasantries.

"What sort of problem?" Reborn asked.

"The Vongola was attacked again," he replied.

"What," came the flat reply.

"You didn't know?" Tsuna asked.

"No," Reborn growled, "I'll be there right away. Where are you now?"

"I just landed in Italy," Tsuna answered.

Tsuna heard Reborn sigh before replying, "Meet me at the usual place. Do you have your disguise with you?"

"Yep. I'll see you then. Bye," Tsuna said before hanging up.

Tsuna looked through his phone to find his contact, quickly finding it and dialing the number.

"Report," was all he said.

"Hai. The Odiato Famiglia has retreated for now but not before causing some damage. Part of the mansion was destroyed and there were approximately 10 deaths and over 100 injuries. Takeshi Yamamoto and Asari Yamamoto engaged the Odiato Famiglia's Rain Guardian, Alessandro before they retreated," came the monotone reply.

Tsuna rubbed his head in frustration as he listened to his contact's report.

"Keep me updated if there are any more attacks. Has anybody got information on the Odiato Famiglia?" Tsuna questioned.

"No. We've tried almost everything but it's like they never even existed," Tsuna's contact replied.

Tsuna couldn't help but smirk, "Leave everything to me. It's been awhile since I've had to go undercover."

His contact seemed slightly shocked as he replied, "Hai."

"Good. I'll be visiting pretty soon, so I'll see you then," Tsuna said before hanging up.

He couldn't help but be excited. He loved going undercover, despite the danger, and it was going to be especially fun since they were so mysterious. Things were going to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

The boss of the Odiato Famiglia slammed his fist on his desk as he yelled, "Why did you retreat?"

Alessandro gulped silently as he replied, "The Vongola Decimo, CEDEF, and their Guardians were there. Our henchmen were outmatched."

"That's still no excuse. Guards, take him to _that_ room," the boss said, smirking maliciously.

Alessandro's eyes widened before he began pleading, "Please no! Not that, please!"

The boss waved his hand and in a moment, Alessandro was gone. The boss leaned back in his chair as he got lost in thought.

' _So they're back huh?'_ he thought before bursting into cackles, _'They will be even more fun to destroy now.'_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Me: Hey everyone! So I'm going to make this note quick as I am going onan eight hour car trip tomorrow. Nothing new that you have to know about except that updates are going to be sporadic. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! See you later!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.** **Akari Amano does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

Rosa, Cloud Guardian of the Odiato Famiglia, eyed the new recruit critically. Kazoku Nakamura was a recruit from Japan whose family was killed in the crossfire of a battle between The Vongola Famiglia and a lesser known yakuza group. She had a couple of her lackeys do a background check on him and even did one herself and he seemed to check out.

"You don't look like much," she commented.

And he really didn't. He looked like an average Japanese person with no real distinguishing features. Rosa would already see how this would be useful. No one would ever expect someone so normal looking to the in the mafia.

The boy's answer was quiet as he replied, "Look don't matter… do they?"

He seemed kind of timid. She guessed that should be expected as he was new to the mafia and probably hadn't even killed someone yet. He was fresh and that was exactly what the Odiato Famiglia needed.

She huffed, "You'll do."

"Thanks…. I guess?" Kazoku muttered.

Rosa ignored his comment as she went on, "Training will begin at 7 o'clock sharp. Failure to be there on time will result in a punishment."

The boy squeaked as he nodded his head rapidly.

"With that said, you are dismissed. Have one of my lackeys show you around," Rosa said dismissively.

And with that said, she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

"What are the damages?" Giotto asked G, stern but tired from all the work that was done.

"The west wing was partly destroyed. There were around 50 injuries and 3 casualties. The funerals should be in a couple days," G reported.

Giotto leaned back, feeling the weight of the deaths and injuries on his shoulders. Giotto felt that it was his fault that people were injured and killed. They were going after him and they were just in the way.

"It's not your fault," G said softly.

Giotto stared blankly at him as he replied, "They were going after me. All those injures people and all those deaths happened because the Odiato Famiglia was after me. What am I supposed to tell those families? That they were killed because they got in the way of getting to me?"

G sighed as he replied, "Giotto, you don't know that. For all we know, they could be after entire Vongola Famiglia."

Giotto looked unconvinced but he nodded anyways. G could see his friend's reluctance and sighed. With matters like this, it was hard to get through to Giotto and get him to not guilt himself. All he could do was be there for him, like he always was.

When Giotto leaned on G and let a few tears fall, G didn't say anything as he hugged his friend to show his support.

* * *

"Where are you now, mio idiota studente?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna wasn't sure he should answer, especially as he could hear the silent threat in Reborn's voice. He knew Reborn would not like the answer.

"I… may or may not be at the Odiato's Famiglia's base?" he said, making the question seem like a statement.

Tsuna could hear Reborn sigh on the phone.

"You're an idiot, Dame-Tsuna," was Reborn's blunt reply.

Tsuna groaned as he answered, "Look, I know it's stupid but what choice do I have? We have no information on these guys and our spies are not doing very well even though they're supposed to be some of the best spies around!"

There was silence for a minute before Reborn replied, "Just stay safe Dame-Tsuna."

Before Tsuna could say anything else, Reborn hung up. Tsuna sighed. Sometimes, he had to wonder what went through that man's mind. It kind of reminded him of a time when he went on a mission and Reborn got really mad as he did some pretty idiotic things.

 _Flashback_

" _Tsuna," a dark voice growled, unnaturally serious, "What the hell happened?"_

 _Tsuna looked at the ground guiltily, unable to look at Reborn face to face._

" _I… I got caught," he whispered._

" _I got that. But how did you get caught?" Reborn growled, "Has my teaching taught you nothing?"_

 _Tsuna was unable to answer. After a minute of intense silence, Tsuna heard Reborn sigh. Before he could react, Reborn had walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly. Tsuna looked up in surprise. Reborn rarely showed affection and if he did, it was usually violent._

" _You did well Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, voice uncharacteristically soft._

" _Even though I got caught?" Tsuna asked softly, looking down again._

" _You'll learn. This means I'll have to double your training," Reborn replied._

 _Even though Tsuna could not see him, he knew Reborn was grinning sadistically. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought of more training from Reborn._

 _Eventually, Reborn pulled away and walked past him but not before saying, "Don't you tell anyone about this or I'll triple your training even more."_

 _And then he was gone before Tsuna could say anything._

 _Flashback End_

Tsuna remembered that day clearly. He remembered how close Reborn was and how his stomach seemed to be filled with butterflies. To this day, he had no idea why that happened. He acted pretty natural around him but his stomach always did weird flips.

Tsuna shook his head to send those thoughts away. For now, he had another call to make. This time, to Kyoko.

* * *

Kyoko stood nervously outside the Mamoru Famiglia base, knowing that this meeting could change everything. Tsuna had called a couple hours ago to tell her to meet with the Mamoru Famiglia and Kyoko knew she had to do this.

The guards at the front eyed her suspiciously as she approached. She hid her nervousness with an air of confidence, looking at the guards straight in the eye.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" one guard asked.

"I am Nascosto Fiore and I come here to meet with your leader in behalf of Cielo, more commonly known as Angelo Della Morte," Kyoko stated.

Nascosto Fiore meant hidden flower in Italian. It was usually written the other way around but it was her fake last name so it came first. Kyoko never used her real name while working. She knew that using Tsuna's name would allow her to meet their boss as everyone knew who Angelo Della Morte was.

As expected, the guards' eyes widened in surprise before looking at each other and nodding. Gesturing for her to follow them, they lead her inside, through the hallways to the boss's office.

"Wait here," one said, going in to talk to the boss about her arrival.

After a few minutes, he came out again, gesturing her to go in. Kyoko walked in slowly, already knowing who was waiting her.

He had not changed much in the last couple years and he was quite easy to recognize. Kyoko couldn't help the smirk that appeared as the Mamoru's Famiglia's boss's eyes widened in surprise and he gasped.

"You!" he exclaimed.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it… Mochida-kun."


End file.
